Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 54
O owej wycieczce noc przeszła na strzelaninie, ale dorywczej; świtaniem dano znać, że kilku Turków stoi podle zamku czekając, by przeciw nim do traktowania wysłano. Bądź co bądź, trzeba było wiedzieć, czego chcą, więc starszyzna na radzie wyznaczyła pana Makowieckiego i pana Myśliszewskiego, by się z pogany porozumieli. W chwilę później połączył się z nimi pan Kazimierz Humiecki i poszli. Turków było trzech: Muchtar-bej, Salomi pasza ruszczucki i trzeci Kozra, tłumacz. Spotkanie nastąpiło pod gołym niebem, za bramą zamkową. Turcy na widok posłów poczęli kłaniać się przykładając zarazem końce palców do serca, ust i czoła. Polacy zaś witali ich uprzejmie, pytając, z czym by przyszli. Na to Salomi rzekł: — Mili! wielka stała się krzywda panu naszemu, nad którą wszyscy sprawiedliwość miłujący płakać muszą, a za którą i sam Przedwieczny was ukarze, jeśli prędko jej nie naprawicie. Oto sami przysłaliście Jurycę, który czołem naszemu wezyrowi bił i o zawieszenie broni go prosił, potem zaś, gdyśmy ufając waszej cnocie, wychylili się zza skał i szańców, poczęliście z dział do nas bić, a wypadłszy za mury trupami wiernych usłaliście drogę aż po namioty padyszacha. Któren postępek bez kary zostać nie może, chyba że zaraz zamki i miasto poddając, żal wielki i zmartwienie, mili, okażecie. Na to pan Makowiecki odpowiedział: — Juryca jest pies, który instrukcje przekroczył, bo i białą chorągiew pachołkowi swemu wywiesić kazał, za co sądzony będzie. Ksiądz biskup pytał prywatnie od siebie, czyliby armistycjum stanąć mogło, ale że i wy nie przestaliście w czasie wysyłki owych listów do szańców strzelać (a ja sam świadek, bo mnie kamienie rozpryśnięte w gębę obraziły), przeto i od nas przerwy w strzelaniu nie mieliście prawa wymagać. Jeśli teraz przychodzicie z gotowym armistycjum, to dobrze, a jeśli nie, to powiedzcie, mili, panu swemu, że po staremu będziem zamków i miasta bronić, póki nie zgorzejem, albo co pewniejsza, póki wy w tych skałach nie zgorzejecie. Nic więcej nie mamy wam, mili, do powiedzenia prócz życzeń, aby Bóg pomnożył wasze dni i późnej starości dożyć wam pozwolił. Po tej rozmowie wysłańcy rozjechali się zaraz. Turcy wrócili do wezyra, zaś panowie Makowiecki, Humiecki i Myśliszewski do zamku, gdzie obrzucono ich pytaniami, jako tych posłów odprawili. Owi opowiedzieli deklarację turecką. — Nie przyjmiecie jej, bracia kochani — rzekł pan Kazimierz Humiecki.— Krótko mówiąc: ci psi chcą, byśmy do wieczora klucze miasta oddali. Na to ozwały się liczne głosy powtarzając ulubione wyrażenie: — Nie utyje nami ten pies pogański. Nie damy się, z konfuzją go odgonim ! Nie chcemy! Po takim postanowieniu rozeszli się wszyscy i zaraz strzelanina się rozpoczęła. Już Turcy zdołali pozaciągać wiele ciężkich dział na pozycje i kule ich mijając "brustwery" jęły wpadać w miasto. Puszkarze w mieście i na zamkach pracowali w pocie czoła przez resztę dnia i całą noc. Któren poległ, nie było go kim zastąpić, brakło również i szafarzów od kuĺ i prochu. Dopiero przed świtaniem hałasy nieco ustały. Lecz ledwie dzień zaczął szarzeć, a na wschodzie pokazał się różowy, bramowany złotem pas jutrzenki, gdy w obu zamkach uderzono na alarm. W mieście, kto spał, ten się rozbudził, rozespane tłumy poczęły pojawiać się na ulicach, nasłuchując pilnie. — Szturm się gotuje! — mówili jedni drugim, ukazując w stronę zamków. — A pan Wołodyjowski tam jest? — pytały niespokojne głosy. — Jest! jest! — odpowiadali inni. W zamkach zaś bito w kaplicach we dzwony, prócz tego warczenie bębnów odzywało się ze wszystkich stron. W półświcie, półmroku porannym, gdy miasto było stosunkowo ciche, brzmiały te głosy tajemniczo i uroczyście. W tejże chwili Turcy "kindię" zagrali; jedna kapela podawała dźwięki drugiej, one zaś tak biegły, jak echo, przez cały tabor niezmierny. Mrowie pogańskie poczęło się poruszać koło namiotów. Przy wstającym dniu wychylały się z pomroki spiętrzone szańce, szańczyki i aprosze, ciągnące się długą linią podle zamku. Naraz na całej tej długości ryknęły ciężkie działa tureckie, odhuknęły im gromkim echem skały Smotrycza i stał się grzmot tak okropny i straszliwy, jakby w lamusie niebieskim zapaliły się wszystkie pioruny na składzie leżące i zlatywały razem ze sklepieniem obłoków na ziemię. Była to wielka artyleria. Miasto i zamki odpowiedziały potężnie. Wkrótce dymy przesłoniły słońce, świat i nie było widać fortyfikacji tureckich, nie było widać Kamieńca, tylko jedną szarą, olbrzymią chmurę, pełną w środku gromów i łoskotu. Lecz działa tureckie donośniejsze były od miejskich. Wkrótce śmierć w mieście poczęła kosić. Kilka kartaunów rozbito. Z obsługi przy hakownicach po dwóch i trzech naraz ginęło. Ojcu franciszkanowi, który po szańcu chodząc, działa błogosławił, klin spod armaty oberwał nos i część gęby; przy nim dwóch Żydów, wielkich rezolutów, do rychtowania pomagających, upadło. Lecz głównie biły działa w szaniec miejski. Pan Kazimierz Humiecki siedział tam, jako salamandra, w największym ogniu i dymie; połowa z sotni jego poległa, pozostali wszyscy niemal byli ranni. On sam zaniemówił i ogłuchł, lecz przy pomocy lackiego wójta zmusił do milczenia baterie nieprzyjacielskie, dopóty przynajmniej, dopóki na miejsce dawnych rozbitych dział nie pozaciągano nowych. Upłynął dzień, drugi, trzeci, a owo straszliwe colloquium armat nie ustawało ani na chwilę. U Turków zmieniali się puszkarze cztery razy na dobę, lecz w mieście jedni i ci sami musieli wytrwać bez snu, prawie bez jedzenia, na wpół uduszeni od dymu, wielu rannych od rozpryśniętych kamieni i złomków lawet. Żołnierze wytrwali, ale w mieszczanach poczęło słabnąć serce. Trzeba ich było w końcu naganiać kijami do armat, przy których zresztą gęstym padali trupem. Na szczęście wieczorem i przez noc trzeciego dnia, z czwartku na piątek, główny impet zwrócił się na zamki. Zasypywano oba, a szczególniej stary, granatami z wielkich moździerzów, które jednak "mało co psowały, gdyż w ciemności każdy granat jest znaczny i człowiek przed nim łatwo umknąć potrafi". Dopiero nad ranem, gdy ludzi ogarnęło tak wielkie znużenie, iż ze snu walili się z nóg, poczęli ginąć dość gęsto. Mały rycerz, Ketling, Myśliszewski i Kwasibrocki odpowiadali z zamków na ogień turecki. Pan generał podolski raz w raz do nich zaglądał i chodził wśród gradu kul frasobliwy, ale na niebezpieczeństwo nie baczący. Wszelako ku wieczorowi, gdy ogień jeszcze się powiększył, pan Potocki zbliżył się do Wołodyjowskiego. — Mości pułkowniku — rzekł — nie utrzymamy się tu. — Póki poprzestają na strzelaniu — odrzekł mały rycerz — póty się utrzymamy, ale oni minami nas stąd wysadzą, bo kują. — Zali kują istotnie? — spytał niespokojnie pan generał. Na to Wołodyjowski: — Siedmdziesiąt armat gra i grzmot jest prawie nieustający, ale przecie zdarzają się chwile cichości. Jak taka nadejdzie, niech jeno wasza dostojność dobrze nadstawi ucha, a usłyszy. Na ową chwilę nie potrzebowali istotnie długo czekać, tym bardziej że wypadek przyszedł im w pomoc. Oto jedno z dział burzących tureckich pękło. Sprowadziło to pewne zamieszanie; z innych szańców posłano pytać, co się dzieje, i nastała przerwa w strzelaniu. Wówczas pan Potocki z Wołodyjowskim zbliżyli się do samego końca jednego z zamkowych wyczółków i poczęli słuchać. Po pewnym czasie uszy ich ułowiły dosyć wyraźnie dźwiękliwe odgłosy kilofów bijących w skalną ścianę. — Kują — rzekł pan Potocki. — Kują — powtórzył mały rycerz. Po czym zamilkli. Wielki niepokój pojawił się w twarzy generała; podniósł ręce i skronie dłońmi przycisnął. Widząc to Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Zwyczajna to rzecz w każdym oblężeniu. Pod Zbarażem ryli pod nami dzień i noc. Pan jenerał podniósł głowę. — Co Wiśniowiecki na to robił? — Przenosiliśmy się z obszerniejszych wałów w coraz ciaśniejsze. — A nam co czynić przystoi? — Nam należy działa, a z nimi co można zabrać i do starego zamku się przenieść, bo stary na takich skałach fundowan, że i minami ich nie rozsadzą. Zawszem tak mniemał, że nowy posłuży tylko na to, żeby dać pierwszy wstręt nieprzyjacielowi, potem trzeba nam go będzie samym od czoła prochami wysadzić i prawdziwa obrona pocznie się dopiero w starym. Nastała chwila milczenia i jenerał pochylił znów stroskaną głowę. — A jeśli nam i ze starego zamku przyjdzie ustąpić? Gdzie ustąpimy?— pytał złamanym głosem. Na to wyprostował się mały rycerz, ruszył wąsikami i ukazał palcem na ziemię. — Ja jeno tam ! — rzekł. W tej chwili działa zaryczały na nowo i całe stada granatów poczęły lecieć na zamek, ale że już mrok był na świecie, więc było je widać doskonale. Pan Wołodyjowski, pożegnawszy się z generałem, poszedł wzdłuż murów i przechodząc od jednej baterii do drugiej, wszędy zachęcał, rady dawał, wreszcie spotkawszy się z Ketlingiem rzekł: — A co? Ów uśmiechnął się słodko. — Widno od granatów jak w dzień — rzekł ściskając rękę małego rycerza— nie żałują nam ognia! — Działo im znaczne pękło. Tyś wysadził? — Ja. — Spać mi się chce okrutnie. — I mnie, ale nie czas. — Ba — rzekł Wołodyjowski — i żoniska muszą być niespokojne; na tę myśl sen odbiega. — Modlą się za nas — rzekł Ketling wznosząc oczy ku lecącym granatom. — Dajże Bóg zdrowie mojej i twojej! — Między ziemiankami — począł Ketling — nie ma... Lecz nie dokończył, bo mały rycerz, zwróciwszy się w tej chwili ku wnętrzu zamku, krzyknął nagle wielkim głosem: — Dla Boga! rety! co ja widzę! I skoczył przed siebie. Ketling obejrzał się ze zdziwieniem: o kilkanaście kroków na podworcu zamkowym ujrzał Baśkę w kompanii pana Zagłoby i Żmudzina Piętki. — Pod mur! pod mur! — krzyczał mały rycerz ciągnąc ich co prędzej pod przykrycie blankowe. — Dla Boga!... — Ha! — mówił przerywanym głosem, sapiąc, pan Zagłoba -daj tu sobie z taką rady! Proszę, perswaduję: "Zgubisz siebie i mnie!" — klękam, nic! Miałem ją samą puścić, co?... Uf! nic nie pomaga! nic nie pomaga! "Pójdę i pójdę!" Masz ją! Basia miała przestrach w twarzy i brwi jej drgały jak do płaczu. Ale nie granatów się bała, nie grzmotu kul, nie rozpryśniętych kamieni, tylko gniewu męża. Więc ręce złożyła jak dziecko obawiające się kary i poczęła wołać łkającym głosem : — Nie mogłam, Michałku! jak ciebie kocham, nie mogłam! Mój Michałku, nie gniewaj się! Ja nie mogę tam siedzieć, kiedy ty tu gorzejesz, nie mogę, nie mogę!... On zaczął się w istocie gniewać, już zakrzyknął: "Baśka, Boga się nie boisz!" — lecz nagle porwało go rozczulenie, głos mu uwiązł w gardle i dopiero gdy ta najdroższa jasna głowa spoczęła na jego piersiach, ozwał się: — Mój ty przyjacielu wierny do śmierci, mój ty!... I objął ją rękoma. A tymczasem Zagłoba, wcisnąwszy się w załamanie muru, mówił pospiesznie do Ketlinga: — I twoja chciała iść, jenośmy ją zwiedli, że nie idziemy. Jakże! w takowym stanie... jenerał artylerii ci się urodzi, szelmą jestem, jeśli nie jenerał... Ha! na most od miasta do zamku padają granaty jak gruszki... Myślałem, że się rozpuknę... ze złości, nie ze strachu... Przewróciłem się na ostre czerepy i podarłem sobie tak skórę, że przez tydzień bez bólu nie usiędę. Zakonnice muszą mnie smarować, na modestię nie uważając... Uf! A te szelmy strzelają i strzelają, żeby ich pioruny wystrzelały!... Pan Potocki mnie komendę chce oddać... Dajcie pić żołnierzom, bo nie wytrzymają... Patrzcie na ten granat! Dalibóg! blisko tu gdzieś padnie... Osłońcie Baśkę! Dalibóg, blisko!... Lecz granat upadł daleko, nie blisko, bo aż na dach kaplicy luterskiej w starym zamku. Tam, że sklepienie było bardzo mocne, zniesiono amunicję, lecz pocisk przebił sklepienie i zapalił prochy. Huk potężny, silniejszy od grzmotu dział, wstrząsnął posadami obu zamków. Z blanków ozwały się głosy przerażenia — armaty i polskie, i tureckie umilkły. Ketling porzucił Zagłobę, pan Wołodyjowski Basię i co siły w nogach skoczyli obaj na mury. Przez chwilę słychać było, jak obaj wydawali zdyszanymi piersiami rozporządzenia, lecz komendę ich zgłuszyło warczenie bębnów w szańcach tureckich. — Do ataku pójdą! — szepnął Zagłoba Basi. Jakoż Turcy usłyszawszy wybuch wyobrazili sobie widocznie, że oba zamki muszą być zrujnowane, a obrońcy częścią zagrzebani w gruzach, częścią przejęci strachem. W tej myśli gotowali się do szturmu. Głupi! nie wiedzieli, iż sama tylko kaplica luterska wyleciała w powietrze, wybuch zaś prócz wstrząśnienia nie przyczynił innych szkód i nawet żadne działo nie wypadło z łoża na nowym zamku. Atoli w szańcach warczenie bębnów stało się coraz gorętsze. Tłumy janczarów zsunęły się z szańców i biegły kłusem ku zamkowi. Ognie na zamku i w przykopach tureckich pogasły wprawdzie, ale noc uczyniła się pogodna i przy świetle księżyca widać było zbitą masę białych czapekjanczarskich kołyszącą się od biegu na kształt fali poruszanej wiatrem. Szło kilka tysięcy janczarów i kilkaset "dżamaku". Wielu z nich nie miało nigdy już ujrzeć stambulskich minaretów, jasnych wód Bosforu i ciemnych cyprysów cmentarnych, ale teraz biegli z zaciekłością i nadzieją pewnego zwycięstwa w sercach. Wołodyjowski biegł, jak duch, wzdłuż murów. — Nie strzelać! Czekać komendy! — wołał przy każdym dziale. Dragoni z muszkietami położyli się wiankiem na blankach dysząc zawziętością. Nastała cisza, słychać było tylko odgłos szybkiego stąpania janczarów, jak przygłuszony grzmot. Im byli bliżej, tym byli pewniejsi, że jednym zamachem ogarną oba zamki. Wielu mniemało, że resztki obrońców cofnęły się już do miasta i że na blankach pustka. Dobiegłszy do fosy poczęli ją zarzucać faszyną, worami bawełny, pękami słomy i zarzucili w mgnieniu oka. Na murach była ciągle cisza. Lecz gdy pierwsze szeregi wstąpiły już na podściel, którą zarzucona była fosa, w jednym wrębie blankowym huknął wystrzałz pistoletu, a jednocześnie prawie przeraźliwy głos zawołał: — Ognia! I zaraz oba wyczółki i łączące je wydłużenie czołowe zaświeciły długą błyskawicą płomienia; rozległ się grzmot dział, grzechotanie samopałów i muszkietów, wrzask obrońców, wrzask napastników. Jak kiedy dziryt, rzucony ręką tęgiego osacznika, uwięźnie do połowy w brzuchu niedźwiedzia, ów zwija się w kłąb, ryczy, rzuca się, miota, wypręża i znów się zwija— tak właśnie skłębiły się tłumy janczarów i dżamaku. Ni jeden strzał przeciwników nie był daremny. Działa nabite kartaczami po prostu kładły ludzi mostem, jak wiatr gwałtowny kładzie za jednym podmuchem łan zbożowy. Ci, którzy uderzyli na wydłużenie łączące wyczółki, znaleźli się w trzech ogniach — i ogarnięci przerażeniem, poczęli zbijać się w bezładną kupę do środka, ścieląc się tak gęstym trupem, iż tworzyły się z nich drgające wzgórza. Ketling mieszał kartaczami z dwóch dział w tej kupie, wreszcie gdy poczęli uciekać, zamknął deszczem żelaza i ołowiu wąskie ujście między wyczółkami. Atak został na całej linii odparty, więc gdy janczarowie i dżamak, odbieżawszy fosy, uciekali jak obłąkani z rykiem przestrachu — w szańcach tureckich poczęto ciskać zapalone maźnice, pochodnie oraz palić sztuczne ognie prochowe, dzień z nocy czyniące, aby uciekającym drogę oświecić i spodziewanej wycieczce pościg utrudnić. Tymczasem pan Wołodyjowski, widząc ową kupę zamkniętą między wyczółkami, skrzyknął dragonów i spuścił się wraz z nimi ku niej. Owi nieszczęśni raz jeszcze próbowali wydostać się przez ujście, lecz Ketling zasypywał je tak okropnie, że wnet zatkało się stosem trupów jak wał wysokim. Żywym pozostawało tylko zginąć, bo obrońcy nie chcieli brać jeńców, więc poczęli się bronić okropnie. Tęgie chłopy zbijając się w małe gromadki, po dwóch, trzech, po pięciu — i podpierając jeden drugiego plecami, zbrojni w dzidy, berdysze, jatagany i szable, siekli zapamiętale. Strach, przerażenie, pewność śmierci, rozpacz zmieniły się w nich w jedno uczucie wściekłości. Ogarnęło ich uniesienie bojowe. Niektórzy rzucali się w zapamiętaniu pojedynczo na dragonów. Tych roznoszono w mgnieniu oka na szablach. Była to walka dwóch furii, bo i dragonów z trudu, bezsenności, głodu ogarnęła zwierzęca zawziętość na tego nieprzyjaciela, że zaś przewyższali go biegłością w walce na białą broń, więc szerzyli klęski okropne. Ketling, ze swej strony, chcąc rozwidnić pole walki rozkazał także pozapalać maźnice ze smołą i przy ich blasku widać było niepohamowanych Mazurów ścinających się z janczarami na szable, wodzących się za łby i za brody. Szczególniej srogi Luśnia szalał na kształt rozhukanego byka. Na końcu drugiego skrzydła walczył sam pan Wołodyjowski, wiedząc zaś, że Baśka spoglądała na niego z murów, przeszedł sam siebie. Jak gdy zjadliwa łasica wdarłszy się w stertę zboża, przez rojowisko myszy zamieszkałą, czyni w nich rzeź straszliwą, tak i mały rycerz rzucał się na podobieństwo ducha zniszczenia między janczarami. Już imię jego znane było między Turkami i z poprzednich walk, i z opowiadań Turków chocimskich; już było powszechne mniemanie, że żaden człowiek, który się z nim spotka, nie odejmie się śmierci; więc niejeden z tych janczarów zamkniętych teraz w wyczółkach, ujrzawszy go nagle przed sobą nie bronił się nawet, ale przymknąwszy oczy konał pod ciosem rapiera, ze słowem "kiszmet" na ustach. Wreszcie opór ich osłabł; reszta rzuciła się pod ów wał trupów zagradzający ujście i tam ich docięto. Dragoni wrócili teraz przez wymoszczoną fosę ze śpiewem i krzykiem, zziajani, pachnący krwią; następnie dano jeszcze kilka strzałów działowych z szańców tureckich i z zamku, po czym nastała cisza. Tak skończyła się owa walka armat od kilku dni trwająca, a ukoronowana przez szturm janczarów. — Chwała Bogu — rzekł mały rycerz — będzie spoczynek przynajmniej do jutrzejszej "kindii", a należy się nam sprawiedliwie. Lecz był to względny spoczynek, bo gdy noc stała się jeszcze głębsza, w ciszy rozległ się znowu dźwięk kilofów bijących w skalną ścianę. — Gorsze to od dział! — rzekł nasłuchując Ketling. — Ot, wycieczkę by wyprowadzić — zauważył mały rycerz — ale niepodobna, ludzie zbyt fatigati. Nie spali i nie jedli, choć było co, bo czasu nie starczyło. Zresztą przy górnikach stoi zawsze na straży kilka tysięcy dżamaku i spahów, aby zaś nie mieli jakowejś z naszej strony przeszkody. Nie ma innej rady, jeno sami musimy nowy zamek wysadzić, a do starego się schronić. — Nie dziś to już — odpowiedział Ketling. — Patrz, ludzie popadali jak snopy i śpią kamiennym snem. Dragoni nawet szabel nie obtarli. — Baśka, do miasta i spać! — rzekł nagle mały rycerz. — Dobrze, Michałku — odpowiedziała pokornie Basia — pójdę, jak każesz. Ale tam klasztor już zamknięty, więc wolałabym tu ostać i nad twoim snem czuwać. — Dziw to jest — rzekł mały rycerz — po takim trudzie sen mnie odbieżał i wcale się nie chce głowy przytulić... — Boś w sobie krew rozbujał, z janczary się zabawiając— rzekł Zagłoba.— Tak i ze mną zawsze bywało. Po bitwie nijak spać nie mogłem. Ale co się tycze Baśki, co się ma po nocy wlec do zamkniętej furty; niech już tu lepiej do porannej "kindii" zostanie. Basia uściskała z radości pana Zagłobę, mały zaś rycerz widząc, jak bardzo jej o to chodzi, rzekł: — To pójdźmy do komnat. I poszli. Lecz pokazało się, iż w komnatach pełno było kurzawy wapiennej, której naczyniły kule wstrząsając ścianami. Niepodobna w nich było wytrzymać, więc po niejakim czasie Basia z mężem wyszli na powrót ku murom i umieścili się w niszy po zamurowaniu starej bramy pozostałej. Tam on siadł i wsparł się o mur, a ona przytuliła się do niego jak dziecko do matki. Noc była sierpniowa, ciepła i słodka. Księżyc oświecał srebrnym światłem wgłębienie, tak że twarze małego rycerza i Basi były skąpane w blasku. Poniżej, na podwórzu zamkowym, widać było uśpione kupy żołnierzy, a także i ciała zabitych podczas dziennej strzelaniny, bo nie znaleziono dotąd czasu na ich pogrzebanie. Ciche światło miesiąca pełzało po tych kupach, jakby ów samotnik niebieski chciał wiedzieć, kto śpi tylko ze znużenia, a kto już usnął snem wiecznym. Dalej rysowała się ściana głównej budowy zamkowej, od której padał czarny cień na połowę podwórza. Z zewnątrz murów, gdzie między wyczółkami leżeli pocięci mieczami janczarowie, dochodziły głosy męskie. To ciurowie i ci z dragonów, którym łup milszy był od snu, obdzierali ciała poległych. Latarki ich migotały po pobojowisku na kształt czerwi świętojańskich. Niektórzy nawoływali się z cicha, a jeden śpiewał półgłosem pieśń słodką i nie licującą z zajęciem, któremu się w tej chwili oddawał: Nic mi po śrebrze, nic mi po złocie, Nic po chudobie - Niech z głodu zamrę przy krzywym płocie, Byle przy tobie! Lecz po niejakim czasie ruch ów począł ustawać i nareszcie ustał zupełnie. Uczyniła się cisza, którą przerywały tylko dalekie odgłosy kilofów łamiących wciąż skałę i nawoływania straży na murach. Ta cisza, światło i noc przepyszna upoiły małego rycerza i Basię. Stało im się nie wiadomo dlaczego tęskno i trochę smutno, chociaż błogo. Baśka pierwsza podniosła oczy na męża i widząc, że ma źrenice otwarte, spytała: — Michałku, nie śpisz? — Aż dziwno, ale nic się nie chce. — A dobrze ci tu jest? — Dobrze. A tobie? Baśka poczęła kręcić jasną główką. — Oj, Michałku, tak dobrze, oj! oj! Słyszałeś, co ów tam śpiewał? Tu powtórzyła ostatnie słowa piosenki: Niech z głodu zamrę przy krzywym płocie, Byle przy tobie! Nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał mały rycerz: — Baśka! — rzekł — słuchaj no, Baśka! — Co, Michałku? — Bo prawdę rzekłszy, okrutnie nam dobrze ze sobą i tak myślę, że gdyby jedno z nas poległo, to by drugie bez miary tęskniło. Basia doskonale zrozumiała, że mały rycerz mówiąc: "gdyby jedno z nas poległo" zamiast: "umarło" — siebie miał na myśli. Przyszło jej do głowy, że on może nie spodziewa się wyjść żywym z tego oblężenia, że chce ją oswoić z tym terminem, więc straszne przeczucie ścisnęło jej serce i złożywszy ręce rzekła: — Michale, miej miłosierdzie nad sobą i nade mną! Głos małego rycerza był nieco wzruszony, choć spokojny. — A widzisz, Baśka, że nie masz słuszności — rzekł — bo tak wziąwszy tylko na rozum, cóż to jest to życie doczesne? Przez co tu kark kręcić? Komu tu będzie dostatkiem smakować szczęśliwość i kochanie, kiedy wszystko kruche jako zeschła gałęź, co? Lecz Basia poczęła się trząść z płaczu i powtarzać: — Nie chcę, nie chcę, nie chcę! — Jak mi Bóg miły, tak nie masz słuszności — powtórzył mały rycerz.— Ot, uważasz, tam w górze, za onym cichym miesiącem, jest kraina wiekuistej szczęśliwości. O takiej to mi gadaj ! Kto się na tamtą lewadę dostanie, ten dopiero sobie odsapnie, jakby po długiej drodze — i pasie się spokojnie. Jak na mnie termin przyjdzie (a to przecie żołnierska rzecz), zaraz sobie powinnaś powiedzieć: "Nic to!" Po prostu powinnaś sobie powiedzieć: "Michał odjechał, prawda, że daleko, dalej jak stąd na Litwę, ale nic to! Bo i ja za nim podążę." Baśka, no, cicho, nie płacz! Które pierwsze odjedzie, to drugiemu kwaterę przygotuje — i cała sprawa. Tu przyszło na niego jakby widzenie rzeczy przyszłych, bo oczy podniósł ku miesięcznemu blaskowi i tak dalej mówił: — Co to doczesność! Dajmy, że ja już tam będę, aż tu ktoś puka do niebieskich podwoi. Święty Piotr otwiera; patrzę ja: kto? moja Baśka! Rety! o! to dopiero skoczę! o! to dopiero zakrzyknę! Miły Boże! słów w gębie brak! I nie będzie płakania, jeno wieczne wesele, i nie będzie pogan ni armat, ni min pod murami, jeno spokój i szczęśliwość! Ej, Baśka, pamiętaj: nic to! — Michale, Michale! — powtarzała Basia. I znowu nastała cisza, przerywana tylko odległym monotonnym dźwięczeniem kilofów. Wreszcie Wołodyjowski ozwał się: — Baśka, zmówimy sobie teraz pacierz. I te dwie dusze, czyste jak łzy, poczęły się modlić. W miarę jak odmawiali pacierze, spływał na oboje spokój, a potem zmorzył ich sen i usnęli aż do pierwszego brzasku. Pan Wołodyjowski odprowadził następnie Basię, jeszcze przed "kindią" poranną, aż do mostu łączącego stary zamek z miastem, na odchodnym zaś rzekł jej : — Pamiętaj, Baśka: nic to! Kategoria:Pan Wołodyjowski